wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Archive:Senkha MacGlynn
"I have the power to help people, but there are rules in place that say I can't do it." - Senkha MacGlynn Background 'Life in Andorhal' Senkha was born to Kael and Rhianna Fuoco on May 5 in the city of Andorhal, the youngest in her family, immediately preceded by her twin sister Selvaggia. Her parents were both retired Kirin Tor mages and both had high expectations for Senkha to be similarly gifted in magic. After she started mage lessons at the age of seven, however, it became apparent that she had no magical ability to speak of. At this point, Senkha's relationships with her parents and her sister became increasingly strained, eventually dissolving altogether. For most of her life in Andorhal, Senkha's closest relationships were with her best friend and first love Riley Colburn (now known as Afterburn) and her cousin Llewellyn Wheaton. Both encouraged her in more ways than she could understand at the time and helped her to develop the skills that would eventually help her as a rogue. Around the time of Senkha's seventeenth birthday, Andorhal fell the Scourge. She escaped with her twin sister Selvaggia and older brother Ioan, by the skin of their teeth. After some wandering, the girls found themselves living in the newly-established citystate of Theramore. 'Theramore' In Theramore, Senkha and Selvaggia worked as waitresses in the local inn, serving sailors and tradespeople alike. It was during this time that both girls began to keep rather dark secrets: the already magically-gifted Selvaggia began to dabble in shadow magics while Senkha began to do occasional work as an assassin for the political powers in Theramore. A few weeks after their twenty-third birthday, Senkha caught Selvaggia in an indecent act with a demon. She tore into her twin sister, who remained unrepentant, and left on the next boat for Stormwind to seek work there as an assassin and thief. 'Stormwind ' 'Reunions' Within a few months of her arrival in Stormwind, Senkha found herself employed several times over by those seeking asssassinations, thievery, and information. In late November, she accidentally joined a cult, the leader of which asked her to assassinate a paladin named Afterburn the Redeemer. Senkha did some research and discovered that this was little more than a suicide mission. When she approached Afterburn, he took pity on her and plotted with her to subvert the cult. Fortunately, the cult fell apart on its own before their plan could take effect. Also fortunately, Senkha had (though she did not yet realize it) been reunited with her childhood best friend. She was immediately drawn to Afterburn and spent much of her time seeking ways to impress him and improve their relationship. To further these efforts, Senkha began working with Afterburn's guild, the Echo of Lordaeron, and forged close friendships with their leader, Brother-Chaplain Stehl, and others in the guild, particularly a Death Knight named Oliver MacGlynn. 'The Trouble with Pirates' Working with the Echo of Lordaeron, Senkha helped to defend Stormwind Harbor from attacks from the pirates of Fortress. Senkha took command of a ship called the Old Woody during this battle, and though the ship was lost, her command enabled her colleagues to capture and imprison Fortress' leader, Drominativic. Command of the fleet was then taken by a draenei named Mystadon. Under his command, Fortress began to plan an attack on the town of Southshore. Senkha, frustrated by her awkward position with Echo, traveled to Southshore to work out an arrangement with Fortress, betraying her friends for money and hoping to betray the pirates to help her friends. The plan backfired; Senkha never had time to contact Echo and by the time the battle ended, she found herself a prisoner of the pirates and at the mercy of their fleet admiral, Mystadon. Senkha remained their prisoner for the next week, finally escaping as a result of sheer dumb luck on her part. Her brother Urien and two of his friends found her traveling south through Arathi and brought her back to Stormwind with them. Quotes Trivia See also * Link External links * External link Category:Archived Characters